


舌钉

by MrKakuya



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Amusement, Kink, M/M, Piercings, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio带回了某件让传奇刺客Altair产生兴趣的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	舌钉

**Author's Note:**

Altair坐在客厅的沙发上，盘着腿，低头假寐，随着耳机里传来的音乐节奏轻轻点着头。在他意识到Ezio正在自己面前刷存在感之前，Altair正享受着一段难得的独处时光。Ezio一大早就出去了，那时Altair还睡得很沉，因为头天晚上的“娱乐活动”消耗了太多体力。迷迷糊糊转醒的时候，他还在想着那孩子去哪儿了。Ezio大概已经惹了几吨重的麻烦，因为他惹麻烦的本能简直停不下来。Altair觉得非常无聊，不知道做什么好。正想着从沙发上起来上屋顶看看的时候，有人撞进了门，一边笑得上气不接下气。他吓了一小跳，有点惊讶。Ezio跌跌撞撞地走进房间，捂着笑疼了的肚子。Altair有点不快地瞪了他一眼，心想不知道他着了什么魔。Ezio好不容易止住了笑声，抬头局促地看着Altair，咧了咧嘴。  
“我吓唬了一群德高望重的家伙，他们的反应简直太蠢了！”他喘着气说。  
“其中一个跳起来直接撞到了消防梯子。”他又捂着肚子笑了起来。Altair在兜帽的阴影下微微笑了起来，没让Ezio看到。  
“所以一上午你就去做这个了。好吧，我饿了。不介意你现在就开始做饭。”他转身把笑容留给自己，冲有些僵硬的Ezio挥了挥手。这是他们的关系中最让Ezio觉得疲倦的事情。做饭，打扫屋子，所有的家务都得他来做。不过当Ezio确认Altair又一次看向自己的时候，他吐出了舌头。  
“你实在是太幼稚——”Altair没能说完他的话。就在Ezio闭上嘴之前，他确定自己看到他舌头上钉了一个小金属球。Ezio直起身来走向厨房，打算做顿过了时间的早餐。——然后他被粗暴地推到了墙边，身体撞到墙面发出一声闷响。Altair一只长了茧的手扼住了他的两只手腕，轻车熟路地把它们拉高到他头顶摁在了墙上，另一只手顺着他的胸口游移而上，拂过脸颊，捏住了他的下巴。一阵困惑闪过，Altair的嘴唇已经撞上了他的。Altair的动作粗鲁，强迫着他张开了嘴。感觉到Ezio舌头上那枚冰冷的小金属球的时候，Altair低吼了一声。Ezio畏缩了一下。那就是他在找的东西。他们纠缠了一会儿，直到Altair适应Ezio嘴里的新物件之后，Ezio强行推开了他，脸色通红，气喘吁吁。  
“我一上午是去做这个了……”当Altair放开他的手腕时，Ezio小声嘟囔道。  
“嗯……”Altair若有所思地答道。“我想我可以适应这个。”他坏笑了一下，环着Ezio的腰把他拉近靠向自己。  
“你最好希望我不会把你的舌头弄破。”他像食肉动物那样轻声哼着，指尖拂过Ezio的嘴唇。Ezio睁大了眼睛，脸更红了。Altair松了手，转身离开了他。  
“我比刚才更饿了。开始干活吧Ezio。”他微笑着，对受到惊吓的Ezio再次挥了挥手。


End file.
